The New Girl
by foreverlover1
Summary: It's the last year of high school for Tohru, Kyo and Yuki. And things are going to get a lot more interesting when Chloe Higurashi comes to school.
1. Chapter 1

It was the beginning of the last year of high school. The halls were filled with people, some sad, some tired, but one girl was always happy, her name was Tohru Honda. She was looking forward to her last year of high school; this meant that she was even closer to fulfilling her promise to her mother. Once again she was in the same class as all her friends, and that made her even happier.

As class began Tohru noticed there was a new girl in her class, she went over to say hi to the girl but her friend Uo and Hana started talking to her,

"Hey girl" Uo shouted

"Hello Tohru" Hana said in her usual calm voice

And she didn't want to be rude. Tohru wasn't able to talk to the girl but the teacher introduced her, her name was Chloe Higurashi and she had just moved here from Kyoto. Before anyone new it the school day was over, and everyone headed home.

Well, all except for Tohru, she had to go to work, and on her way to work she saw some jerks from school harassing Chloe. It seemed like she needed help so Tohru started to run towards them. But all the sudden Chloe flips one guy, kicks another, uses the sleeper on the guy next to her, breaks the nose of the guy that comes running towards her, and in a matter of minutes she beat them all nearly to death by her self. She notices Tohru and walks over, "are you ok"? Tohru panicky asks,

"I'm fine" says Chloe nearly out of breath.

Just then the guys start to get up and they call over more guys, and Chloe realizes this is more than she can handle. So she and Tohru start to run, and they end up at some strange, loud house. Tohru was relieved, Chloe was confused and tired. Where were they?


	2. Chapter 2

They start to walk toward the house then Chloe paused

"Where are we"? Chloe asked

"This is where I live" says Tohru

They went inside and talked, Tohru asks Chloe about herself and she asks,

"Why were those boys bothering you" Tohru asks

"You know how guys are, they see something they want and if they can't get it willingly they try to get it by force, and today they wanted Me." said Chloe

"That's terrible" says Tohru

"That's life" says Chloe

"Well anyways, where do you live, maybe I can visit your house".

"I don't have a home" says Chloe,

"I used to have family here but they moved without saying where they moved to".

"Where are your parents?" Tohru asked confused.

"Not here, but I'd rather not talk about them or my lack of living arrangements." Chloe said as she started to get annoyed.

As anyone could guess, Tohru was very upset by this news.

"Why don't you live here"? Tohru asked,

Chloe was a bit shocked, I mean she only just met her and she wants her to live with her. That's when Shigure came into the room.

"My, who might this ravishing beauty be"? Shigure asked.

"Oh, this is Chloe Higurashi she goes to my school." Tohru said surprised by Shigure's sudden appearance.

Shigure takes another look at the girl. As he looks at her beautiful raven hair he notices a tint a red and blue hair dye in there. He then looks over to her face, never had he seen a girl so pail but beautiful at the same time. (Except for Hana) All the sudden he was pulled away from his thoughts of the young maiden by Tohru's voice.

"Can I ask you something?" Tohru asks.

"Sure, feel free to use whatever you need Chloe" says Shigure as they walk to the other room.

"I was wondering if Chloe could live here, since she has no home" Tohru asked,

"Um….. I don't know Tohru, does she want to"? Shigure asked.

"I don't know really, I think so" says Tohru,

"Well if she wants to and she doesn't find out about the secret I guess it would be ok with me, though I might have to tell Akito, but since he let you live here he probably won't mind letting her stay".

Tohru was so happy she almost hugged Shigure, but she stopped herself before he transformed.

"But where will she sleep" asked Shigure

"She can sleep in my room" said Tohru

"Ok." Shigure said.

And with that, Tohru went to go back to Chloe with the good news.

"This is going to be nice to have another beautiful maiden in my house" Shigure said happily with a big smirk on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe was still in the other room drinking the tea Tohru had brought out, when she heard two people shouting coming down the stairs. One had orangey-red hair; the other one had beautiful purplish silver hair. Even though she had been taught not to stare as a child, she couldn't help it.

"What is with their strange hair? (Like you have any room to talk.)" Chloe wondered.

They stopped when they noticed an unfamiliar face in the room staring at them.

"Who the hell are you, and what are you doing here?" asked Kyo still agitated by Yuki.

"Stupid cat don't be rude." snapped Yuki

"Don't call me stupid you damn rat!" Kyo shouted.

"What the hell, Tohru, Shigure, please come back." Chloe started begging in her mind.

And then to Chloe's relief Tohru came in the room

"Oh I see you two have met our guest, this is Chloe Higurashi." says Tohru

"Nice to meet you Miss Higurashi, my name is Yuki Sohma." Yuki politely said

"Oh, you must be the guy all the girls call "Prince", and who are you, somehow I doubt that your name is "stupid cat." Chloe said

"Oh, this is Kyo Sohma." Tohru quickly said

"Well nice to meet you both." Chloe said, surprisingly calm.

"What is she doing here?" Kyo asked again

"She's going to be staying here with us!" Shigure said extremely happy

For the next few minutes Kyo and Yuki stood there dumbfounded, and Chloe just sat there silently drinking her tea.

"I wonder who's going to win the quiet contest, or are they all giving each other the silent treatment?" Chloe wondered (In her probably very small mind.)

But eventually someone said something.

"Miss Higurashi, do you mind if we leave you alone for a moment, we all need to talk in the other room?" Yuki calmly asked

"What a fricken surprise." Chloe thought kind of agitated.

"Sure, I don't mind." Chloe said

"Shigure what do you think your doing, does Akito know about this?" Kyo asked

"Please don't get mad at Shigure, I asked him if she could live here." Tohru said

"But miss Honda why do you want her to live here?" Yuki curiously asked

"Well, because she has no home, she said she used to have family here but they moved

without telling where to." Tohru said with her little sad and innocent face.

"Why am I not surprised, another charity case." Both Yuki and Kyo thought.

"What about her parent where are they?" Kyo asked

"All she said about them was that they weren't here and that she didn't want to talk about them." Tohru said

"Well, I guess as long as she doesn't find out about the secret it will be just fine if Miss Higurashi stays." Yuki said

"Yeah, I guess so too." Kyo said looking off into the distant through the window.

"Great, thank you all, I can't wait to tell Chloe, lets all go tell her!" Tohru said happily


	4. Chapter 4

While Tohru and the Sohmas were talking in the other room Chloe was trying to sit and wait patiently (like me she can sit still for long without getting extremely bored) but on the inside she was screaming.

"I'M SO FRICKEN BORED!" Her mind was shouting over and over.

And since she was afraid she was about to shout it out loud, she got up and walked outside. Once she got outside she began to feel more relaxed. She always felt more relaxed when she was outside; she did most of her thinking there. Just as she was about to think about what was going on she heard voices.

"Oh my, where's Chloe?" Tohru asked in her normal worried voice.

"I don't know Miss Honda; she was here a few moments ago." Yuki said trying to keep Tohru calm.

"Hey, I'm out here!" Chloe finally shouted

Chloe saw Tohru start running out of the house and towards her.

"Oh, Chloe I was so worried someone had taken you." Tohru said

"Chill Tohru, did you forget what happened to those guys at school?" Chloe asked almost laughing at Tohru's dramatic ness.

"No I haven't." Tohru said finally calming down

Then they realized that they weren't alone and Tohru remembered what she really wanted to tell Chloe.

"Chloe guess what, we all talked and we decided that we want you to stay here with us." Tohru said ecstatically

"Are you kidding me?" Chloe asked, still not believing it completely.

"No, we really want you to stay." Tohru said

"Ok, where am I sleeping?" Chloe asked

"You can sleep with me." Shigure said happily

"NO SHE WILL NOT!" Kyo and Yuki said in unison while hitting him.

"Ow, you two never let me have any fun." Shigure said while crying.

Chloe started to laugh to and couldn't stop, everyone was staring at her but she didn't care.

That night Tohru and Chloe made dinner together. And obviously it was delicious; everyone was talking during dinner, about life, the world, e. c. t. Later Chloe and Tohru were talking in Tohru's room.

"Um, Tohru I just realized I have a problem." Chloe said

"What is it Chloe?" Tohru asked

"I don't have any clothes, all my stuff is being shifted over to my relative's old house and I have another few days till my stuff arrives here in Tokyo." Chloe said

"Oh, you can borrow some of my clothes till your stuff comes." Tohru said

"Thank you so much Tohru." Chloe said

"You're very welcome; we should probably get ready for bed since we have school tomorrow." Tohru said

They got ready for bed and got into the bed.

"Good night Tohru." Chloe said very tired

"Good night Chloe." Tohru said

That night both girls slept with a smile on their face.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days went by like that, and Chloe finally got her stuff.

"Thank you so much for lending me your clothes for the past few days" Chloe practically shouted while giving Tohru a massive hug.

"Oh, it was no trouble, I'm just glad you have your stuff" Tohru said, reassuring that it was no big deal.

"Trust me Tohru, it was a big deal, you've been nicer to me than anyone ever has, other than…" Chloe started to say but stopped herself.

"Other than who?" Tohru asked curiously.

"No one; thank you for all of your kindness." Chloe said dismissively looking out the window.

Tohru obviously wanted to know what was going on inside in Chloe's head. She decided to give her some space anyways. Later on while Chloe was walking around the house, she noticed Kyo's door was open. Being the curious person she was, she went in. He wasn't there but then she saw the ladder outside his window. She decided to go up and see what it looked like up there, and to her surprise she found Kyo sleeping. She didn't want to wake him so she just sat down and relaxed.

"Oh my God, no wonder he fell asleep, it feels so nice and quiet up here." Chloe said comfortably.

"Well, it was until you came up here and started talking" Said a very drowsy Kyo.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you, I was just noticing how beautiful it is out here." Chloe said trying not to make a fool of herself.

"No, it's ok, I was just-" Kyo started to say but was cut off.

"Just taking a cat nap?" Chloe asked.

"No, just a nap, not a cat nap, why do they even call it a cat nap!" Kyo started to shout.

"Whoa, Kyo calm down, fine it's just a nap, don't get your underwear in a twist." Chloe said while trying not to laugh.

"What are you even talking about now!" Kyo shouted, getting frustrated with her.

"Nothing, ok I'm just going to leave you alone and do something away from you." Chloe said trying to keep peace between them.

Chloe started to go down the ladder and Kyo heard her start laughing when she got into the hallway. He could tell that she had tried not to laugh before. Since the roof wasn't the best place at the moment Chloe went down stairs. When she got there Tohru and Shigure were there talking about dinner and Shigure said how Tohru should run away with him. Then they noticed Chloe and welcomed her in.

"So Chloe what's on your mind, besides me?" Shigure asked.

"Not much, I'm just curious about what those guys that I beat up are gong to do tomorrow at school? (I decided to have it so the story started on a Thursday and they had Friday off so Chloe hasn't seen the guys since Thursday and its Sunday today.)

"Yea, your right, I haven't even thought about that, do you think they'll attack you again?" Tohru asked worryingly.

"Probably, but whatever they can try whatever they want, I'll kick their ass again." Chloe said confidently.

"Or you could stay home and let me protect you; you could even stay in my room tonight with me if you needed me." Shigure said extremely determined.

As Yuki came in after hearing this Chloe started talking again.

"Does he always say stuff like this?" Chloe said rolling her eyes.

"Sadly, yes." Yuki said while scowling at Shigure.

"And yet, he's still alive, unbelievable." Chloe said slightly shocked.

Everyone but Shigure started laughing.

Later on after dinner Chloe was in her and Tohru's room reading one of her favorite books. Then Tohru came in.

"Hey, what are you reading Chloe" Tohru asked curious about what Chloe was into.

"Oh, I'm reading Wicked" Chloe said distractedly.

"I've never heard of it, what's it about?" Tohru asked curiously.

"Well, it's the parts of the Wizard of Oz that was never told, and why some things are the way they are." Chloe said quickly but calmly trying to get back to the book.

"That sounds very interesting." Tohru said trying to get Chloe to talk.

"How about I let you borrow it, I think you might like it." Chloe said very tired.

"Oh, no I couldn't I might accidentally do something to it." Tohru said uneasily.

"Tohru, I have complete faith that you won't ruin my book." Chloe reassured.

"Ok, if you're sure." Tohru said obviously not trusting herself.

Chloe rolled her eyes and went down stairs.

Yuki was already down there with a glass of milk. For a split second as Chloe looked at him, she lost her breath. He was true beauty just standing there, being shirtless didn't hurt. Then she caught herself and just walked into the kitchen.

"I see you beat me to it." Chloe said playfully.

"I guess so" Yuki replied with a tired smile.

After Chloe finished her glass of milk she went back to her room. Tohru was already asleep; it looked like she read a bit of the book. Chloe changed into her pajamas and from the moment her head hit the pillow she was asleep. Though she was asleep, she was dreaming anything but peaceful dreams.

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket or wicked


	6. Chapter 6

Early next morning, Chloe woke up in a cold sweat. She was breathing heavily and looking alarmingly around the room, when she realized everything was fine she fell back in bed. A few minutes later, she got up, changed, and went down stairs to meet everyone for breakfast.

"Hey guys." Chloe tiredly said.

"Good morning Chloe!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Good morning Miss Higurashi." Yuki also tiredly said.

"What; oh morning." Kyo said, obviously distracted.

"Well good morning my mysterious angel!" Shigure happily said and got two new bumps on his head.

"Why are you two always so mean to me?" Shigure whimpered.

"Pervert, it's too early for this." Kyo said very agitated.

It looked like Kyo and Yuki were about to beat the crap out of Shigure and he was whimpering on the ground.

"Hey, guys we have to go or we'll be late for school!" Tohru worriedly shouted.

"Fine, your safe for now pervert." Kyo whispered with an extremely scary face.

They all started walking to school. Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki were all talking to each other; they didn't really notice how quiet Chloe was being. Even when they bumped into Uo and Hana she just said hi, and then went back to her own thoughts. They all finally got to school without anyone starting a fight.

For final class Chloe and Kyo had Math together, and surprisingly were seated right next to each other. Though none of this phased Chloe, who was still as distracted as ever; she remained distracted until Kyo got her attention.

"Hey!" Kyo shouted in Chloe's ear.

"What?!" Chloe questionably shouted while accidentally slapping Kyo's face with the back of her hand.

"Ow, what the hell?!" Kyo shouted now upset.

"Will the both of you please pay attention; I'm trying to teach here." The teacher said extremely agitated.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Chloe said, for some reason almost laughing.

"I'm sorry too." Kyo quickly said.

The teacher went back to teaching the class, Kyo looked like he was going to kill Chloe, and she kept trying not to burst out laughing. Later after class when Chloe was heading out Kyo caught her.

"What the hell was so damn funny during class?!" Kyo practically shouted for the whole world to hear.

"I'm sorry about that, I don't even know why I was laughing For some reason, when ever I argue with some people and they get angry I find it entertaining." Chloe said trying not to start an argument.

"Whatever, just learn to control it, it bugs me." Kyo said also trying not start an argument.

"Ok, well I have to go; can you tell Tohru I might be late for dinner?" Chloe quickly asked.

"Sure, why are you going to be late?" Kyo asked curious as to where she was going.

"Oh, I was just going to see if I could find a job around here." Chloe said surprised at his interests in where she was going.

"Ok, good luck with that." Kyo said obviously tired.

"Thanks see you later." Chloe said as she was running out the door.

Chloe began her journey to find a job, but it was not as easy as she thought it would be. She looked all over the place, but nothing really seemed to suit her. She looked in a few department stores, but the sales people didn't like her attitude. Finally, after a while, she found a job she could do weekdays and weekends. So she headed home feeling pretty damn happy with things. About 15-20 minutes later she was home and ready to either crash or eat either one would have been fine with her. When she got in the house, she was greeted by a very worried Tohru.

"Chloe, where were you, are you ok, what took you so long to get home?!" Tohru extremely worried asked.

"Didn't Kyo tell you?" Chloe asked confused.

"Tell me what?" Tohru asked even more confused than Chloe.

"One minute." Chloe said.

Chloe found Kyo reading on the porch and she hit him over the head so hard he the biggest bruise of his life.

"What the hell was that for?!" Kyo asked now pissed.

"What the hell do you think; you were supposed to tell Tohru that I was going to be late coming home!" Chloe screamed right in Kyo's face.

Kyo was about to answer Chloe, but he was interrupted by Tohru.

"Um, Chloe, he probably did tell me, I just sometimes forget things sometimes." Tohru said quickly trying to bring peace to the room.

Kyo just got up and headed towards the roof as usual.

"Whatever, sorry to worry you Tohru, I was just out looking for a job." Chloe said obviously trying to cool down.

"Oh, did you find one?" Tohru asked intrigued.

"Yea, in fact I found two, one of them I'll do on weekdays and the other one I'll do on weekends." Chloe said tiredly.

"What are the jobs?" Tohru ask curiously.

"On weekdays I'll be working at a daycare between 3 and 5 in the afternoon, and on weekends I'll be working at a bar from 8 to 11 at night." Chloe said tiredly.

"Oh, that sounds nice, but aren't you too young to work at a bar, I thought you had to be 18?" Tohru asked obviously a little worried about Chloe.

"Well yes, but according to them I am 18." Chloe said with a smile on her face.

"Ok." Tohru said obviously still unsure.

"It's ok; I'll be 18 in a few months so they won't even know." Chloe said trying to reassure Tohru.

"Ok, wait I was wondering if those guys bothered you again today?" Tohru asked.

"Not really, they gave me dirty looks but that was it, that kind of surprised me, guys like that have huge egos, so they're either too scared, or they're plotting against me." Chloe said casually.

Chloe got out a sandwich and milk from the refrigerator and stared to eat.

"Aren't you worried?" Tohru asked with concern.

"No, if they want to start something, bring it on."

"How can you be so fearless?" Tohru asked curiously.

"It's been so long since I was afraid, I barley even know what fear feels like anymore." Chloe said while thinking about something.

"When was the last time you were scared?" Tohru asked with even more curiosity.

"Ah, that is a story for another time, good night." Chloe said finishing her food and heading to bed.

Tohru realized that Chloe obviously didn't want to talk about it so she let it go for now and went to bed as well.


End file.
